Item Box (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Summary Item Boxes (アイテムボックス Aitemu Bokkusu?), also referred to as Video Monitors, Monitors, Item Capsules and TVs, are common objects in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They serve as the power-ups of the series, similar to Mario's Fire Flower or Kirby's Superspicy Curry. By breaking open or simply touching Item Boxes, the characters are able to augment their abilities or gain new ones. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on its wielder Name: Items Boxes Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Age: Unknown Classification: Power-ups Wielders: Classic Sonic the Hedgehog, Modern Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, various others. Powers and Abilities: Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Of Fire and Electricity varieties), Limited Magnetism Manipulation (The Thunder Shield attracts Rings), Invulnerability (The Invincibility Monitor grants this), Statistics Amplification (Speed Shoes greatly increase the user's speed), Flight (Rocket Shoes grant users temporary flight), Time Stop, Teleportation (The teleportation item box, while only appearing in Sonic 2's 2-player mode, switches the positions of two different characters between one another.) Attack Potency: Varies depending on its wielders (Can be used by Base Classic, Adventure, or Modern characters as well as Super forms) Speed: Immobile for the Item Box, Varies for its users Durability: Unknown for the Item Box (Older, monitor-shaped models can hold up Sonic's weight provided he doesn't jump into them), Varies depending on its wielder Range: Varies Weaknesses: Many of its effects are temporary or will wear off under certain circumstances, though they can simply be re-activated Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shield Barriers: Materializes and encases the user in an orb of energy. This can come in Fire and Electricity varieties, granting Resistance to said elements. Once subjected to a sufficiently powerful attack, the shield will disperse and the user may be subjected to knock-back, but will not suffer physical harm. * Invincibility Monitor: Grants the user a sparkling aura for up to 20 seconds. When in effect, users are rendered completely immune to physical harm and attacks on their own level. They can also deal damage to foes with mere physical contact. * Speed Shoes: Using Speed Shoes (also called Power Sneakers), the user's top speed, acceleration, and jumping height are all greatly enhanced for up to 20 seconds. * Rocket Shoes: Only used by Sonic and Tails in Sonic Chaos/Sonic Triple Trouble. When using the Rocket Shoes, the user's shoes gain rocket engine sets that enable him to fly through the air at remarkable speeds. This power-up is only temporary, and when its effects wear off the user's shoes will return to normal and he will fall to the ground. * Popo Spring: Only used by Sonic and Tails in Sonic Chaos/Sonic Triple Trouble. When equipping the Popo Spring, the user obtains a mobile spring underneath his shoes that supplements his jumping height. * Time Stop: Only used by Sonic and Tails in Sonic Chaos. Using the Time Stop Monitor, the user freezes time. This causes everything in their vicinity to halt. Gallery File:Monitor.png|Original design Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Weapons Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users